Brook/Misc.
Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of Brook. The concept of Brook, a skeleton musician, had already been thought up by Oda the first time he drew Laboon. Brook's overall design however wasn't finalized back then but the basic idea was kept for a long time until Brook was finally revealed.Interview with Oda - Oda explains that he had Brook already in mind when he first drew Laboon. Anime and Manga Differences Takoyaki In the anime when Brook first joined the Straw Hats for dinner, the dinner that was being served was a banquet of various octopus-based cuisine, whereas in the manga the dinner was unspecified. While this scene doesn't differ from the manga much due to it being unspecified in the manga, it however somewhat contradicts what is stated in the manga in a later scene. Among the dishes being served in the anime are some Takoyaki balls made by Sanji. Though Brook isn't seen eating them, it may be implied that he also ate them among other things.One Piece Anime - Episode 338, Brook is seen enjoying a dinner which includes Takoyaki, with the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny. This contradicts what happens later when Brook and rest of the Straw Hats enjoy some Takoyaki as a reward for saving Hatchan. The later manga scene has Brook stating that it was the first time he enjoyed Takoyaki thus making the contradiction.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 496, Brook states it is the first time he eating Takoyaki when he dines at the Takoyaki 8 with the rest of the crew. Duels with Ryuma The flashback of the first duel between Brook and Ryuma is handled differently in the manga and anime versions: Originally in the manga, the duel against Ryuma is so fierce that pieces of Brook's bones are broken and fly off in the process as he takes hits from the zombie.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Chapter 458, The flashback in the manga portrays a violent duel wherein pieces of Brook's bones are broken off. While the duel is much longer with more moves portrayed in the anime, it is noticeably less violent by the fact that though Brook is attacked by Ryuma, there is only one instance where a few pieces of bone are broken off by the attacks.One Piece Anime - Episode 352, The flashback in the anime portrays a longer but less violent duel between Brook and Ryuma. The duel ultimately ends violently with Ryuma stabbing his sword through Brook's skull and creating a huge crack which fortunately "healed" over time. The duel in the anime ends considerably much different with Ryuma threatening to stab Brook's skull instead of stabbing through it like in manga. While the anime portrayed the fight in the flashback less violently, it however portrayed the rematch between the two with the same intensity as in the manga. It showed scenes wherein Brook was stabbed by Ryuma with normally fatal but otherwise bone cracking strikes.One Piece Anime - Episode 354, The anime shows scenes where Brook is stabbed violently while fighting Ryuma. Color Scheme In Gear Spirit, Brook is presented with a different color scheme than the one depicted in both the manga and anime. The color of the collar of his coat is gray while the ribbon and the frills coming out of his coat are purple. In some artwork within the game, Brook's nose socket is uncolored. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword is also colored red in the game. This color scheme is so because the game was developed before an official color scheme from the manga was presented.One Piece: Gear Spirit - Brook is shown with a color scheme different than the manga and anime. Although Brook's cane has normally been portrayed in various media as purple (after his official color scheme is revealed), there is an exception on the cover of volume 50, where it is unexpectedly light blue. The mistake seems to be that the colors between Brook's ribbon and cane have been switched, because on the same cover the ribbon is purple instead of its normal blue.One Piece Manga - Vol. 50 The colors of Brook's ribbon and cane are switched. Major Battles *Brook and other Rumbar Pirates vs. unknown pirate crew *Brook vs. Ryuma (Thriller Bark grounds) *Brook, Franky, and Robin vs. Tararan *Brook vs. Ryuma (Thriller Bark castle) *Brook, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky vs. Oars and Gekko Moriah *Brook, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky vs. Oars *Brook vs. Guntai Aris *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates *Brook vs. Batch Fly *Brook and Sanji vs. Boxer Penguin, Kill Rabi, Big Tree and other animals (offscreen) *Brook, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky vs. Flying Fish Riders *Brook, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky, vs. PX-4 *Brook, Zoro, and Usopp vs. Kizaru *Brook vs. Kuma *Brook vs. His managers *Brook, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro vs. Ryugu Palace guards and King Neptune. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids English dub adaption of the anime, the sequence in which the Straw Hats encountered Laboon was cut for various reasons. Due to this, aside from parts of the story being changed in order to coincide with the cut, a plot hole was created in the 4Kids version of the anime concerning an integral part of Brook's character, namely Brook's relationship with the whale. Though the 4Kids dub stopped at the start of the Jaya arc, the plot hole created still stands. Anime and Manga Influences Brook, like the rest of various characters introduced in the Thriller Bark arc, is based on certain elements taken from The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Addams Family, and various zombie movies.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 51 - Fan Question: Is Thriller Bark inspired by The Addams Family and The Nightmare Before Christmas? I love the atmosphere. Trivia .]] *Like other members of the Straw Hat crew, Brook has his own personal Jolly Roger: it is a skull without a jaw with Brook's trademark afro, a top hat, and a cane in place of the cross bone mark. His jolly roger is also shown on his travel mug and tea cup. *Brook is the oldest member of the Straw Hats, being 38 (dying 2 years after leaving Laboon, then spending a year seeking his body) at the time of his death and 88 years old when he meets the crew (most likely a reference to the number of keys on a piano), and he is the tallest, as he is even taller than Franky who is over seven feet tall. * Unlike the other members in the crew, Brook was never shown in his youth. * Brook's eyes were never shown. * He is the only member of the Sraw Hats who has yet to have an English voice actor. * Brook's height being 8' 8" could be related to the usual number of keys on a piano, 88. * Before Brook fulfilled the position of musician, there was a running gag of the need for the position to be filled that was always being brought up by Luffy during important meetings with his crew on who should join next. Whenever the Straw Hats hold a serious meeting about a situation they are in that might require the addition of a new crew member with skills to aid in that situation, or anything similar like that, Luffy would always bring up the need of getting a musician. His reasoning is that pirates love to sing and a musician is essential to a pirate crew. Luffy's request however would always be turned down by his crew for more practical solutions to the situation. * Since the introduction of Brook's bounty, there was speculation of whether his 33,000,000 bounty was active or not. In chapter 600, Marines declared that his bounty was still active, thus ending the speculation. * Brook's unique laugh of "Yoho" is a stereotypical pirate line commonly found in various pirate related pop culture. It originates from “Dead Man’s Chest”, the sea shanty from the book Treasure Island, which was used to write to write “Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)” from Disney’s “Pirates of the Caribbean” franchise. * It is possible a partial inspiration for Brook's backstory came from the poem (and song by the British metal band Iron Maiden) "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner", by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. It involves a mariner and his crew who are led out of the fog of Antarctica by an albatross, but the mariner shoots it down and curses his crew into calm waters. Through a game of dice, Death claims the lives of all his crew, but Life-in-Death claims the mariner, who is cursed to a fate worse than death by remaining on the bleak, foggy ship alongside his dead crew for ages, forced to relive all their deaths through the looks in their eyes, until finally aknowledging the beauty of life and its creatures, and released from drifting through the fog, ecstatically jumping for joy when he sees the first living people to approach and take him away, to tell his tale of warning, now a sadder but wiser man. * He is the second skeleton pirate shown in One Piece. The first was the non-canonical Captain Joke. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, he came out as the ninth most popular character. Coincidentally, he is also the ninth member to join the Straw Hats. * Brook's outfit in the Movie Strong World is almost identical to the outfit worn by the young Micheal Jackson in a filmclip performed by the Jackson Five. * The idea of a skeleton musician was first conceived by Oda in the year 2000. SBS-Based Trivia * Brook's birthday, April 3, comes from his Devil Fruit's name since 4-3 can be derived from yo-mi. * According to Oda, Brook most resembles a horse. He is identified by the colors black and white, he smells of tea, and is most like a grandfather figure.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 50, Fan question: what are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? * Brook would be Austrian in the real world.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be from? * In an SBS, when asked which flower Brook resembles the most, Robin's Voice Actress replied he most resembles a rose.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 60, Fan question: Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Subpages